Ameven and Rupphire
by I'm Really Fucking Gay
Summary: AMEVEN-Steven falls for Amethyst. I'm not shipping. Or am I... Other very interesting side drama. Crushed gems, Depression, and on top of that, loosing Connie's support years ago... RUPPHIRE-Sapphire becomes a gemling and the other gems (especially Ruby) don't know how to deal with this change.
1. Ameven

_**I'm sorry guys. Not shipping this. It's just a joke. Unless you want it to be legit? Tell me!**_

 **Steven's P.O.V**

I woke up with a strange feeling in my stomach. Almost like I had to throw up. Just as I was getting out of bed, Amethyst came out of her room. Today is my thirteenth birthday. Pearl told me Amethyst was practically a thirteen year old in gem years compared to human years. Her 'birthday' was three weeks ago. I had forced all off them to have real birthdays after the um... disaster. I looked at her and the feeling in my stomach got better but at the same time worse. Connie and her parents had moved away after they found out I was pretty much an alien... So I'm looking at Amethyst and I just feel my jaw drop. She must have poofed over night because she looked completely different. More her 'age' I guess. She had short hair and a short almost childish dress. She walked out of her room holding a round white gem. She looks like she'd been crying.

'Wow she's cute.' I think 'Wait she's like one of my mom's what the hell am I thinking.'

"Amethyst!" I say. "What happened to you."

"Pearl and I poofed." She says. "Garnet defeated the corrupt gem and is in her room... Well Ruby is... Sapphy poofed too..."

"Amethyst..." I say. Running to her and hugging her. She wraps me in a hug and I think 'Wow she smells good...'

"Are you sniffing my hair?" She asks.

"NO!" I say. " I was... crying about Pearl and Sapphire okay!"

"Woah, Steven! No need to be so defensive!" She says, looking at me weird.

I pull away from the hug and go make a bagel. The cream cheese runs out so I say " Hey Amethyst, ya wanna eat this empty container?"

"Sure..." She says, still holding Pearl's stone.I throw her the container and she catches it in her mouth. "Thanks Ste-man." She jokes.

"Yeah.. I say.

A bright white light fills the room and amethyst holds tight to pearls gem. She comes out with long flowing hair and her old clothes from the second to last poof.

"Wow. You're beautiful..." I say and she laughs. I'd lost my more pudgy child-like figure and I was now tall and slim, with large muscles and short curly hair. She walked over to me and rustled my hair and I say "Pearl!" Amethyst laughs and its's almost melodic. She runs to her room and I follow. As far as I know I now have full control of my gem.

"Ste-man!" She says. "Come to play?"

"Not exactly..." I say.

"What's up bud?" She asks, now looking concerned.

"Oh, nothing, it's stupid." I say...

"Come on bud, you can tell me anything."

"Okay..." I say. "Amethyst... you... look... amazing..." I say, blushing.

She blushes and replies with a small "oh..."

"I've gotta go..." I say.

"Okay... um bye Steven." She says.

As I leave the beach house I hear her say "He was totally crushing on me!" To Pearl and they both laugh.

 **Tell me if you want more because I'd love to write more**


	2. Crushed, Literally

**Steven's P.O.V.**

I stalk away as I hear someone following me. Amethyst of course, know only by her distinct laugh...

"Yo Ste-man..." She says, scratching the back of her head. "You got a crush on me?"

I blush and my eyes get big and she laughs very... melodically.

"I thought so..." She says , blushing as well.

She slings her arm around my shoulder and I tighten up, not expecting her touch. She removes her arm from my shoulder, feeling my flinch.

"What's up with you?" She asks.

I about to ignore her some more when I hear sobbing behind us. I whip around and when I see the cause of the crying. Ruby walks weakly towards us, wobbling with every step, eventually falling into the wet, packed down, rain-soaked sand, it had rained last night, sprawling blue gem shards all over it. I look into the flat surface that the crushed blue gem was laying on. I gasp and back away, tripping and curling into a ball. Amethyst just yelps a wolf-like noise. She looks back at me, still curled up, but slowly coming to my senses. Pearl rushes outside when she hears the noise, when she sees the blue in the sand, the smile on her face goes away and is replaced by a ghastly gray expression of horror. Ruby stares at me as she kneels on the ground, looking defeated.

"FIX HER!" She screams at me as I get up, pulling myself together.

I choke on my words and I stare back at her. "WHAT?!" I yell, confused and enraged that she would ask this of me, I don't even know if I can do that anymore, after... dad and his leg...

"Your healing spit..." She whimpers, looking defeated... "Fix her..." She whispers.

"First we need to know what happened." Pearl finally speaks.

"I... was mad because... she was taking... so long and I just... punched a table... and it landed on her gem... and I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I didn't mean to be the source of her pain..." She manages to choke out between heart-breaking sobs.

"RUBY!" I cry. "Please Ruby, NO, Please Ruby NO STOP IT!" I cry. Everyone stares at me. "Stop crying..." I collapse and start to sob.

I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me and carry me inside. I open my eyes only enough to see colors and there are a pair or red arms that shake, carrying me very gently, they set me on the couch. I quivered and shook at the thought of someone so close to me being in so much pain. I hear Amethyst ask if she can take me to her room. I then feel a pair of warm arms wrap around me and I bury my face in Amethyst shoulder. I'm much larger than her by now so it must have been a very interesting sight. 13 years old, 2 times taller than her, and being carried like a baby...

When she puts me down, she looks at my face. "Buddy, they're gonna put the pieces of the gem back together, like a puzzle, and you're gonna go out there and spit on it or whatever you do to fix it okay?" She says to me.

"I look at her, tearing eyed and shaking and give a weak nod.


	3. Almost Whole Again

**Steven's P.O.V.**

Ruby bursts into the room in that moment, still shaking like hell, and gives Amethyst a look of heartbroken sorrow. Amethyst nods at me and says "Are you ready?"

I slowly nod, my heart feels like it's about to explode... What if I can't do it? What'll happen to Ruby if she looses her lover/best friend? What'll happen to the team? I get up slowly and start to trudge unwillingly to the exit. I see a blue gem on the counter in my beach house. I start to shudder violently as I walk up to it, Sapphire, dead... I come up to it and look at Amethyst. She puts a hand on my shoulder and I smile weakly. I lick my hand and place it on the gem, a blue light surrounds us as the gem heals, but Sapphire doesn't return when it's gone. I lift my hand and hope something, anything will happen.

* * *

 **Steven's P.O.V.**

 _4 days Later_

We sit silently in the living room, nobody talks, nobody makes a noise. The only noise is the sound of my breathing and the wind on the beach. A blue light surrounds us, enveloping us in it's coldness. I gasp along with everyone else, but the only one of us who should care, Ruby, doesn't even seem to notice. The blue gem appears before us, looking much like she did before, but much much smaller. She stares at us with wide eyes and we stare back.

"It worked!" I beam, happy that Sapphire's back. Still, Ruby takes no interest in her.

"Who's back?" Sapphire says timidly.

"YOU!" I laugh, thinking this was just a joke, I sit on the couch between a silent Amethyst and Pearl, and stop laughing, realizing that this isn't really a joke.

We sit and stare at each other until Sapphire says, "Why were you laughing?".

"I don't know..." I say. "Do you know who I am?"

"No..." She says. "I don't know who any of you are... Where am I?" She asks.

"Home." I say. I walk over and pick her up, as she is much smaller than me. She reaches for me when I go to pick her up. I bring her to the couch and put her down. When I see the other gems faces, Ruby is sobbing, Amethyst looks almost, ecstatic?, and Pearl looks scared, I get confused. "What?" I say to them.

Amethyst speaks first. "She's a gemling..." She says.

"A what?" I ask.

"A young gem..." Pearl says. "Amethyst was one not to long ago, but gems mature and the moment their mature, they retreat to their gems and come back out a full grown gem... that can take thousands of years though..." She looks worried. "I can't do this again..." She starts to hyperventilate and freak out. "Especially not without Rose AND Garnet..."

"Mom?" But She didn't - wasn't able to help with me..." I say.

"She helped with Amethyst..."She says. "And I had Garnet and Amethyst to help me with YOU." Now it's just me and Amethyst."

"What about Ruby?" I ask.

"JUST LOOK AT HER!" Pearl cries out.

I look at Ruby for the first time in a while. She is sobbing, shaking with her face buried in the arm of the couch. "Oh..." I say. I close my eyes and try to envision the last time I saw Garnet, No The last time I saw Garnet happy, but I only draw a blank. A single tears cascades down my face as I turn back to Amethyst and Pearl.


	4. Rupphire

**Steven's P.O.V.**

"Oh..." I say again, covering Sapphire's ears, I whisper, "Can I fix her?"

Pearl shakes her head sadly.

Ruby's sobs become more and more evident after I let Sapphire's ears go. Sapphire looks at Ruby, who continues to sob into the couch (and partially set it on fire) and says, "I know you!". We all look up, surprised at this new information. "You're... Ruby!... And I know you because..." Her face goes from excited to very serious. "Hmm..." She looks sorta frustrated now. "Will someone tell me?" She asks, looking at me, then Amethyst, then Pearl. We all look at each other and then, synchronized, we all shake our heads. She starts to pout. Then her face lights up, like a child's does, and she runs over to a sobbing Ruby and says, "Don't worry. I don't know why you cry but, Hush my friend, don't you cry, everything's gonna be alright. Stiffen that upper lip, little lady, cause I'm here to hold ya through the night, if you need it I'll be here. And we don't know why, we feel how we feel inside. It may seem a little crazy, But I'ma promise your gonna be alright." She says, somehow quoting a song young Sapphire hasn't heard yet. She wraps her arms around Ruby, and she is absolutely tiny, even smaller than before.

A small smile appears on Ruby's face as Sapphire hugs her. She rolls over, wiping her face, and picks up the small blue gem. She plants a small motherly, loving kiss on her forehead and Sapphire says, "You're gonna tell me I'm you're wife! I dunno how I know I just do. Oh and... and I love you too!" She blurts out. We all stare at her and burst into laughter. Even Ruby laughs. We all laugh and laugh and laugh as Ruby's red skin becomes even redder and we laugh so much it hurts.


	5. Broken Down

**Ruby's P.O.V.**

"Hey cutiepie!" Steven says as he walk in the room. He walks over to the couch, where Sapphire and I are sitting.

"Yo!" Amethyst says from across the room, her head stuck in the fridge. I know she's flirting with him and so does he.

He blushes and says "I's talking to the baby." She laughs loudly and grabs an empty container from the fridge tossing it into the air and catching it in her mouth.

"Hi Steven." Sapphire say with a smile on her face. When she reformed, she'd come back with no bangs and an almost baby-Amethyst style dress.

"Ruby." Steven says, staring at the baby as he offers his cold greeting.

"Why." I say, not asking a question, just letting it out.

I get an answer, but not from who I thought it'd be. "Because." Sapphire squirms her way on Steven's lap, surprising us both. She's nothing like she was before... "I love you. But you don't love me back. I'm not your old Sapphire and probably never will be. He wants you to accept it as it is, but you won't. He wants you to love me for who I am now, what I am. He blames you for all of this. So let me ask a question to answer your own. Why don't you love me anymore?"

"I..." I manage to get out before running to my room in tears.

 **Steven's P.O.V.**

"It's okay Sapphy..." I say, wiping a tear from her eye.

"No. I'm fine." She says, sniffling. "It's of my own doing. I only cause her pain Steven. Why doesn't she love me anymore? Did I do something wrong? Is it me?"

"I don't know..." I say as she climbs off my lap. "Where are you going?" I ask.

"I'm going to set things right." She says as she bounds off towards the temple doors.

The next thing I hear is someone summoning a weapon, a scream, and the oh so familiar crying of Ruby.

 **Sorry the chapters have been so short school's been hell.**


	6. Poof!

**Steven's P.O.V.**

I run through the still opened temple door to find myself in Ruby's room. She's on her knees as I watch a blue gemstone drop to the floor and I say, "You... Didn't..."

"No!" She cries. "She did it herself. She walked in here and... and summoned her weapon... and drove it into her stomach before i even knew what had happened..." She says, hyperventalating.

I pick up the gem and say, "She did this for you, you know." Before turning and walking away. I place the gem on the counter with a note for Pearl before leaving. The note read,

Dear Pearl,

I'll be at dad's. Don't worry about me. Also, don't let Ruby smash this again. Make sure Ruby's careful Don't come looking for me.


	7. Blame

**Ruby's P.O.V.**

As I run into my room I hear footsteps behind me. I whip my head around just to fall to my knees in absolute horror. I look up to see Sapphire holding her hand, folded into a fist, wrapped in her sapphire-brass knuckles, out. She wraps her bare hand around her weaponed hand and slams her fist into her stomach. Right before she poofs, she smiles at me as she says, "I'm gonna make things right between us." The last thing I see is a tear fall down her face as a cloud surrounds her and her gem falls to the floor. Steven walks in and an expression of horror and pure disgust covers his face. "You... Didn't..." he barely manages to utter.

"No!" I say. "She did it herself. She walked in here and... and summoned her weapon... and drove it into her stomach before i even knew what had happened..." I struggle with every word not to completely break down in front of Steven, again...

He picks up the gem and says, "She did this for you, you know." Before turning and walking away.

I look up, knowing he can't hear me and say, "This isn't what I wanted..."

* * *

 **Pearl's P.O.V.**

I warp back from another private mission. Lately, I'm the only one doing any work. Steven has been acting very... strange towards Amethyst and she's not helping either, teasing him all the time. All Ruby's been doing is sulking and Sapphire, well in her state she's no help at all. If anything, she's just a burden. I'd get rid of her if I could but I know how much that'd break Ruby's already broken, fragile heart. I step of the warp pad and look around. Something alarming on the table catches my eye. Sapphire's stone. 'Ruby didn't snap! Did she?' I think. I run over to the gem and notice a slip of paper underneath it. the note reads,

Dear Pearl,

I'll be at dad's. Don't worry about me. Also, don't let Ruby smash this again. Make sure Ruby's careful. Don't come looking for me.

A few lines are crossed out and his sprawled hand writing is almost unreadable. "Steven..." I mumble under my breath.

I walk into Ruby's room and look at her. She is facedown on the floor. Not moving. Not breathing. But of course gems don't need to breathe so I'm not worried. "Ruby. Explain." I say.

"She poofed herself for me. I didn't ask her too. She just walked in and poofed herself. Slammed her spiked brass knuckles right into her gut and said 'i'm gonna set things right between us or something.' Then Steven came in and grabbed her gem. I don't know where he went." I get an immediate answer, but Ruby's voice has no emotion in it.

"Okay." I say. "I'll get you when she's back" And then, I leave.


	8. Aww Moments Bru

**Amethyst's P.O.V.**

I walk out of my room to find Pearl holding Sapphire's Stone and a small ripped piece of paper. "No, no, no" I say. " What happened!" I look at the gem in Pearl's hands and drop the cup I was holding. "Ruby didn't do this, did she?" I exclaim.

"No." Pearl mutters.

"Steven?!" I yell

"No." She says almost inaudibly.

"You didn't-" I gasp.

"No!"She bursts out. "No. She… She did it to herself."

"Sh-sh-she w-what!?" I run over and look at her gem, which seems relatively undamaged. "But how? I thought the only way to do that like commit suicide as a gem was to crack or chip or scratch your ge with like, a hammer or something but her gem looks perfect! And- and she seemed so... happy."

"She wasn't committing suicide." Pearl tells me. "She was just poofing herself so that her mind and body would be mature enough for Ruby to love her again."

"Oh... Where's Ste-man?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah uh so 2 things..." Pearl says.

"What..." I say, not exactly asking a question.

"He is um... he gonna be living with Greg for a while now that he has his own house and they yeah know, can support themselves..." A single tear falls down her face as she tries to continue but I quickly wipe it away with my finger.

"What else P" I ask.

"I know you love him... and that he loves you too..."


	9. I Know

**Pearl's P.O.V.**

"I know." I say.

"WHAT... Wait... How?" Amethyst looks sceptical.

"Um... Ru-"I say.

"RUBY THAT DOUBLE CROSSING..." She screams.

"Also he's um... at Greg's..." I say. "Incase you didn't know..."

"Hmmm." She sighs. "Well I'm going to." She says. "I'm not gonna stay here with sadsack Ruby."

"Don't..." I say.

"Don't WHAT?" She says, obviously annoyed.

"Leave. Don't leave." I say.

"Why not?" She says, exasperated.

"Because you're the only one who's not a complete mess around here!" I belt out.

"What..." She says, surprised.

"You're..." I reevaluate my words. "I need you."

"But... why?" She asks.

"I... love you..." I say.

"W-what?" She questions. "I thought you knew I was into Steven..."

"No... I mean you're family... You're like my sister... Ever since Rose left, Garnet's become more and more distant and now she's been split for over a month... And you're all I've got." I let it all out and a tear starts to run down my face, but Amethyst catches it with her finger.

"I'll be back... and wait... you're not mad...?" She asks.

"I... I don't know..." I say. "I'm a little surprised and possibly appalled, but there's too much to worry about to deal with it right now."

"Oh.." She says. "I'll be back."

She gets up off the couch and leaves, leaving me alone with the cold blue gem and the heart wrenching sobs of Ruby.


	10. Note to Readers

**Hey guys, I made a facebook account for my channel where I'll post updates and do other stuff like clear up the MANY confusions and stuff like that. Also, if you have any ideas for new stories you'd like to hear, tell me there and I'd be happy to write them.**

 **Also My facebook is Lydia Gilbride the one with the bird mom on it the one with the dog is my personal account**


	11. AWWWW

**Amethyst's P.O.V.**

I walk out of the house and shapeshift into a horse, running as fast as I can to Greg's new condo, on the same street as Connie. Steven had pressured Greg to get a house there when he was house searching. It wasn't as convenient as the original one, right around the corner from funland, but it was nicer and all Greg wanted to do was make Steven happy. But Connie's gone now... So it doesn't matter... Does it?

I arrive at the front door, knocking quietly I stand awkwardly as I wait for an answer. When Greg comes to the door his eyes widen. "Uh... No offense but... what are you doing here?" He asks.

"...Steven..." I say awkwardly.

"Oh Yeah..." Greg says. "He showed up yesterday night looking pretty flustered."

"Oh um... He here?" I ask.

"Yeah he's in his room." Greg says.

"Yeah... could I see him?" I ask.

"Ummmm sure..." He says, scratching the back of his head. He moves aside and gestures for me to enter.

As I walk in, I mutter a quiet, "Thanks...". As I walk quietly upstairs, I think, 'what do I think I'm gonna accomplish here?'.

As I walk into Steven's room, I hear his dad yell, "Son, I'm going to work!."

"OKAY, DAD!" Steven yells, looking up. He gets all pale as he sees me but then, he smiles.

I hear Greg's van leave outside and look back, as if I expect to see Greg spying on us.

"Well close the door..." Steven says, impatiently tapping his foot. I nudge the door shut with my foot and he gets up and walks over to me. He envelopes me in a hug. "Just the gem I wanted to see..." He says. pulling us back onto his bed and sitting me on his lap, facing him.

He pulls me into a light kiss, but I pull away, saying, "Pearl knows..."

He stares at me for a second before sighing in relief. "OMG THANK GAHHHHD..." He says.

"Wh-what?" I gasp.

"One less secret to keep." he says.

"Oh..." I say.

"What..." Steven asks me, lifting my chin with his finger.

"Nothing... I'd thought you'd be upset..." I say, pulling him into a long kiss to butter him up. "Come home..." I say, allowing a tear to run down my face.

He wipes the tear away and once again lifts my chin, forcing me to look him in the eye. "Anything for you." He says and I smile.


	12. Going Home

**Amethyst's P.O.V.**

I walk out of the house and shapeshift into a horse, running as fast as I can to Greg's new condo, on the same street as Connie. Steven had pressured Greg to get a house there when he was house searching. It wasn't as convenient as the original one, right around the corner from funland, but it was nicer and all Greg wanted to do was make Steven happy. But Connie's gone now... So it doesn't matter... Does it?

I arrive at the front door, knocking quietly I stand awkwardly as I wait for an answer. When Greg comes to the door his eyes widen. "Uh... No offense but... what are you doing here?" He asks.

"...Steven..." I say awkwardly.

"Oh Yeah..." Greg says. "He showed up yesterday night looking pretty flustered."

"Oh um... He here?" I ask.

"Yeah he's in his room." Greg says.

"Yeah... could I see him?" I ask.

"Ummmm sure..." He says, scratching the back of his head. He moves aside and gestures for me to enter.

As I walk in, I mutter a quiet, "Thanks...". As I walk quietly upstairs, I think, 'what do I think I'm gonna accomplish here?'.

As I walk into Steven's room, I hear his dad yell, "Son, I'm going to work!."

"OKAY, DAD!" Steven yells, looking up. He gets all pale as he sees me but then, he smiles.

I hear Greg's van leave outside and look back, as if I expect to see Greg spying on us.

"Well close the door..." Steven says, impatiently tapping his foot. I nudge the door shut with my foot and he gets up and walks over to me. He envelopes me in a hug. "Just the gem I wanted to see..." He says. pulling us back onto his bed and sitting me on his lap, facing him.

He pulls me into a light kiss, but I pull away, saying, "Pearl knows..."

He stares at me for a second before sighing in relief. "OMG THANK GAHHHHD..." He says.

"Wh-what?" I gasp.

"One less secret to keep." he says.

"Oh..." I say.

"What..." Steven asks me, lifting my chin with his finger.

"Nothing... I'd thought you'd be upset..." I say, pulling him into a long kiss to butter him up. "Come home..." I say, allowing a tear to run down my face.

He wipes the tear away and once again lifts my chin, forcing me to look him in the eye. "Anything for you." He says and I smile.


	13. Readers note Sorry Guys

So... Many of my long term subscribers probably know that I've been gone for quite a while. I've been struggling with some depression but I'm going to get back to writing for you guys after all this time. I promise I'll try to start where I left off and I hope you enjoy what I have in store for you.


End file.
